Mysterious Dreams
by Anime4Eternity
Summary: Kagome has been really stressed out lately. She claims it's because of studying for the exams in her era. But Inuyasha has other ideas...Read to find out!:P
1. Ch 1

She was running through a thick, green forest.

"Inuyasha!!! Where are you?!!!" Kagome called. She had become separated from them in the thick fog. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared in the fog. Kagome squinted her eyes.

"I-Inu…yasha?" she asked. The fog parted and there stood Kikyo. There was a long awkward silence a gust of wind passed by whipping around the two girls hair.

"K-k-Kikyo!?!" Kagome gasped.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" It was a few long seconds before the priestess answered.

"Kagome, you must stay away from Inuyasha or else great harm shall come to him…" her voice began to fade away. This news shocked Kagome. 'Harm? Inuyasha?'

"Wait what do you mean? What will happen to Inuyasha? Hey! Wait where are you going come back!" Kikyo began to fade away into the fog along with her frail voice.

"Stay away from Inuyasha stay away stay awaaaaaaaaaaaay…….


	2. Ch 2

Copyright 1/26/05

Kagome…Kagome!!! A voice was calling her. It seemed strangely familiar. She turned around away from the forest seen. Golden eyes greeted her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Kagome yelled. She smacked the figure. Kagome opened her eyes(they were closed) and blinked. It was morning time and morning doves were cooing outside in the warm rays of the morning sun. She looked at the figure she had smacked away. It was Inuyasha!

"What'd you do THAT for?! He yelled.

"What are you talking about?! YOU were the one staring right into my face! What was that about?! You haven't been taking lessons from Mirouku have you?!" Kagome replied. Inuyasha growled.

"NO I have NOT been taking lessons from that pervert! I was just seeing if you were ok cause you were tossing and turning and stuff!!!" Inuyasha angrily replied.

"Worried?....about me???" Kagome blinked.

"Feh. Of course I was! Who else would I get to help find the jewel shards?!" Kagome lowered her head and gritted her teeth. Inuyasha looked at her quizzically right before…

INUYASHA SIT!!!!!! Kagome roared looking up with fire in her eyes. She got up from her sleeping mat in Kaede's hut and stormed out leaving Inuyasha to his painful punishment.

Kagome sighed. How could Inuyasha be so cruel! He didn't care about anything except gathering the jewel shards so he could become a full demon. It got Kagome so mad sometimes! Deep down though she knew he had his good sides. I mean he could be nice when he wanted to and occasionally he could be a good listener and… whoa!!! What was that! Kagome stopped and shook her head. Where had that come from! She didn't LIKE Inuyasha….did she? Lately Kagome had been thinking about the good sides of Inuyasha. She seemed to notice more of them every day. She shook the thought out of her mind and continued walking. She decided she would go for a walk to clear her head. The dream she had just had had seemed stranger than any dream she had ever had before.

And so Kagome began to walk into the forest. The villagers called this the forest of Inuyasha. It was because Kikyo Inuyasha's first love had sealed him with a sacred arrow to a tree. Back then Naraku had played a horrible trick on the both of them and made them hate each other. It was sad when she thought about it. She stopped and looked up from her deep thoughts. She was at the place where she and Inuyasha had first met. The tree where Kikyo had sealed him. She went over to it and sat down. She closed her eyes and began to think.

In her dream Kikyo had told her to stay away from Inuyasha otherwise she would put him in great danger. But how could she do that when they were searching for the jewel shards together and had recently become good friends. At least she thought. She sighed and opened her eyes. She was beginning to get a headache.

(OK I just got a writers block so I am going to stop there for now. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Check out my other Inuyasha story called The Switch.)


End file.
